Girls just being Girls
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: Tamari VS Ino (Ino X Shika)


It was roughly noon when Tamari came into the village. Shikamaru had to show her around the village seeing she's only been there twice and will be staying for five days. He showed her were she will be staying along with the Roman shop and a clothing market. Suddenly she sees a blond headed jinchuriki walking towards them. "Yo Tamari!" he called. "Naruto" she responded. "The one and only how's Gaara?" he asked. "He's good but very busy" she added. " That's good I was just hoping Konkuro wasn't getting him into trouble" " Yeah" she responded. "I'll see you around Tamari I have to meet up with my ...ummm... friend Hinata" he stuttered. "You mean you haven't asked her out yet?" Shikamaru questioned. Naruto had a huge blush on his face. " Im gonna!" he said before darting off.

Later on Tamari saw a jewelry" wow let go in there" she said and before she knew it she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged hime there. When they reached the story he look his hand back. "Ah sorry" she apologized. 'Dam I thought he'd let me hold his hand' she thought.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ino who looked rather pissed. "What up Ino?" asked Chogi. "Did you see that!" she yelled. "What?" "That girl held my- I mean Shikamaru's hand" she said reddened with rage. "Yea so he pulled jhis hand back...right?" he asked not sure. "I'm gonna have a little talk with her" she said. It was obvious she didn't here a word he said. "Ino calm down" Choji said. "How can I sh-" "Ino are you jealous" asked Choji hoping not to get hit. "W-What!?" "In-" he was cut off. "Why would I be jealous of that, that SAND HAG!" she screamed at him. "Chill it was just a joke" he said. "Well next time ,ake your jokes funny" she scowled.

"Yo Shikamaru" yelled Ino. "Hey Ino" he said casually. "This is Tamari, she is the med-nin for the sand village" he said. "Cool nice to meet you im Ino" she said kindly. "Nice to meet you" said Tamari. "I have to go meet up with some friends really quick Ino can you show her around til I get back?" he asked. 'perfect time to have our lil girl talk' she thought. "Yea sure Skika" Ino said sweetly. "Thanks" he said before walking off, Tamari and Ino waved to him. "Hey you" Tamari said looking evilly at Ino."What" Ino said coldly. "Do me a favor and stay away form 'my' Shikamaru you seems like a stupid bitch and he's better with me" she said narrowing her eyes. "Listen up you sand hag, it the other way around your the stupid bitch to think you can get him now why don't you go back to cleaning sand out of your crotch" she said with a smirk. "Go to hell you Barbie dolled bitch!" she shouted. "Your gonna be there soon if you don't back off, he's mine and unlike you I wont give him herbies" she yelled just as loud. By this time the entire leaf village could hear them. "You don't have a chance with Shikamaru, I have him all to myself on missions. You think he wont fall for me? Then your stupid" she shouted as Ino's eyes widened with rage. "Besides for someone with horrible hair and a ugly attitude and personality i'd be like heaven to him" Tamari said. Ino was pissed now but just then shikamaru came back. "Im back" he said "What I miss?" he asked raising a brow. "Nothing just girls being girl" Ino said sweetly smiling at Tamari. "Yep" Tamaru said nicely smiling as well. "Ok well it a drag but we have to go to a meeting with lady Tsunade" he said bored. "Ok see you around..Ino" she said. "Defiantly bye Ta-ma-ri" Ino said mocking.

After they left out came Choji. "Wow.. that was something" he said while eating chips. "O you saw that?" she said sheeply. "Im pretty sure everyone saw it" he said. "Well whatever lets go" she said. When Ino finally reached home she took a short nap and woke up about 5 and decided to take a walk.

On her walk she head a feminine voice. "Tamari!" he said. She realized it was Shikamaru and ran to the direction of the voice. She found Shikamaru on his desk with Tamari on top of him. "What the-" Ino stuttered. "Ino! Tamari get off of me!" he said but Ino backed up and ran. He pushed Tamari off of him making her land, roughly on the floor. He ran out of his office and after Ino.

~Ino~

She heard Shikamaru call her name but she kept running with tears flowing in her eyes. "Ino wait!" she heard but didn't stop. Suddenly she was forced to stop by Shikamarus shadow jutsu. "Let me got...This isn't fair!" she demanded. "Ino would you have stopped if I only called you?" he questioned. She remained silent. "Whatever just let me go!" she yelled tears again forming in her eyes. "No" he responded. "Why the hell not just go back to Tamari" she said which made her even more depressed. "Ino what you saw wasn't what you think" he said, she was silent. "She forced herself on me and I was trying to push her off" he assured. "...Ino" he questioned. He released her from his jutsu and took ahold of her wrists before she could run. He pushed her up against a tree, and penned her hands above her. "Ino look at me" he demanded. She slowly lifted her head to reveal a tear stained face. "Ino...why did you run away from me...why did you get so upset?" he asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Again she didn't answer. "Dammit Ino I need an answer" he said, which was out of his character because he was normally calm. "I...I was JEALOUS OK!" she shouted at him before turning her face away from his widened eyes. "I was afraid you'd choose her over me ...I've loved you for a long time and its ok if-" she was cut off. He crashed his lips down on top of hers. She was first shocked by his actions but she soon leaned into the kiss making it more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her close to his body. She put her arms around his neck making there bodies become even closer.

"What the hell?!" yelled an angry Tamari watching from behind Shikamaru. "You chose her over ME?!" she yelled in shout. "What the hell are you talking about? there never was a choice it was always Ino" he said starring at her. "But-how-How can you? Shikamaru your an idiot!" she yelled before stomping off obviously very pissed. "Wow...what exactly was she talking about?" asked shikamaru. 'for a genus he sure can be stupid some times' she thought mentally. "Nothing nothing at all" she said before pulling him down into another passionate kiss.


End file.
